Dance with somebody
by Thelauraa93
Summary: Deeks and Kensi are going to do something different tonight. was supposed to be a 2 or 3 parter, but now I don't know anymore. we'll see.. rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: second story, popped up into my head after hearing the song Dance with somebody covered by Jessie J. Would really love to see some reviews with idea's. ohh, and thanks to my beta EvilxInxMyHeart on twitter.!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. wish it was though.**

It was around 9 o'clock when Sam got up and went home. Soon Callen also finished his paperwork and left too. Only Kensi and Deeks were still in OSP. Eric and Nell were probably long gone, probably together. And of course there was Hetty. Nobody knew when she went home, sometimes it seemed as if she stayed. In the evening she stayed the longest, and in the morning she was there first.

Moments later Kensi also finished her paperwork. She stood up and walked over to her partner's desk.

"Ready?" she asked when she sat down at the edge of his desk.

She had to wait for her partner because they live so close to each other that they often carpooled to work. Lately Kensi often ended up at Deek's place for a movie, dinner and sometimes a beer. She couldn't drive home when she'd had beer so when she had some, she stayed on the couch.

"Jep, done." He said when he closed his laptop and got up.

"Good, because I don't think the pizza boy likes to wait on your porch and let our pizza's get cold."

"Yeah, I don't like cold pizza."

The drive to Deeks' apartment was silent, but comfortable. When they got there, the pizza boy wasn't there yet, so Deeks grabbed some beers and Kensi chose the movie.

"No, not the Titanic again Kens!" he yelled from the kitchen, knowing that she would always choose her favorite movie.

She just smirked, he knew her too well. Then there was the knock on the door, Kensi opened, took the pizza's and went back to the living room.

Kensi sat down and they ate in comfortable silence.

"Why don't we do something different tonight?" Deeks asked

"Like what?"

"Go to a nightclub or something? Just going out somewhere fun, it's Friday, so don't worry about tomorrow."

"Okay, but I've got nothing to wear."

"You remember the dress you wore in that op? From two weeks ago?"

"Yes, but it was completely destroyed right?"

"True, but I asked Hetty if I could have it because I knew you really liked it and I have a neighbor who is very handy with a sewing machine. She fixed the dress."

"Wow Deeks, I do not know whether I think this is just creepy or very sweet, but thanks. I really love that dress."

"It was meant for your birthday next week, but now is a better time to give it to you."

"You didn't have to do that Deeks."

"Oh, it's okay. I'll get it for you, so you can change and we can go."

"What about the shoes?"

"You and your messiness have left many pairs here over the past couple of weeks, so you can even choose!"

And with that he stood up and walked out of the room. When he came back he held a little strapless dress. It was black, but the fabric shimmered just a little.

"Here it is." he said, and handed her the dress.

"Oh my god, Deeks! It didn't even change a bit! Thank you!" And before he knew what was happening she hugged him close. He froze for a second, shocked by what she did, but then hugged her back. When she realized what she was doing, she carefully stepped back.

"I.. uhm. I'm going to take a shower and change." she said awkwardly, taking the dress from Deeks and she walked away.

"yeah, sure." Deeks said. Still a bit stunned. Kensi Blye does not do hugs.

Kensi walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She loved to come here and she preferred his shower. The place was big, but comfortable. And his shower was way bigger that hers. Now she was thinking about it. She came over a lot lately. She even got a little bit of space in his closet for when they had a drink and she couldn't drive home.

She was just about to grab a towel when she realized she didn't grab one on her way to the shower. She was so stunned by the hug she gave Deeks, she completely forgot.

"Shit!" she muttered under her breath.

"Deeks!" she yelled.

"Yeah Kens, what's up?" she heard him yell back.

"Forgot to grab a towel, could you grab one for me?"

"uhmm, yeah sure.."

He walked over to the closet with the towels and grabbed two of them. Knowing she always used two towels.

" You decent?" he asked.

"No of course not Deeks, If I was I would have grabbed a towel myself. Just come in and hand it to me will you? And don't peek!"

"uhm.. okay" was his reply.

She shut off the shower but stayed inside. The shower doors were made from glass but damp from the heat of the shower so he couldn't really see her. She wiped some of it clean so she could see if he really wasn't peeking.

She saw him come in and heard a loud thump from hitting his head at the door.

"Ouch!" she heard him say, and tried not to laugh. But failed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me. I'm doing this for you right? And it really hurts!" he said as he gave her a towel.

"I'm sorry, but you just looked so clumsy hitting your head like that with your eyes closed. It was actually kinda cute." her eyes widened when she realized what she just said.

"I. I mean. Uhm.. Stupid! yeah, it looked kinda stupid!" she said. Hoping he didn't hear what she said before.

"what? Did I just hear Kensi Blye admit that I'm cute?"

"Shit!" she thought.

"No! I didn't say that! I said it looked stupid!"

"No you didn't! I heard it, loud and clear." he said while he turned around, and before she could even think of a response, he slipped and fell backwards, hitting his head on the floor.

Kensi quickly placed the towel around her body and stepped out of the shower.

"Oh my god! Deeks! You okay?" she yelled when she kneeled down beside him.

"That really hurts!" he groaned. Eyes still firmly closed.

"Okay Deeks you can open your eyes now." she told him, and he opened his eyes.

"Okay, now you can see what you're doing, let's get you up and let me take a look at the back of your head."

"I'm fine."

"You won't let me get away with that, so stop whining, get up and let me take a look"

"I'm okay Kens, really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, but let me at least get you some ice for it."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**At first: Thank you for all the alerts and the reviews. really loved to see that.**

**soooo, here's chapter 2... **

**I know it's short. but I felt like I really needed to update sooo here you go. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in it, cuz I didn't use a beta this time.. **

**Disclaimer: If it was mine, Deeks and Kensi already were a couple :)**

**Hope you like it, and please review!**

She brought him an icepack and instructed him to sit on the couch, and changed into sweatpants and one of his LAPD hoodies. She grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat down beside him while she gave him one of the beers.

"What about our plans for tonight? "she asked him. She really wanted to go. Do something different for tonight. But she was also worried about her parter. He hit his head pretty hard on that floor.

"Nothing is gonna change, I'm going to take a shower and change. You're gonna change in your gorgeous dress and we are going to have an awesome night out."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure" he said while he stood up and walked to the bathroom."

" Hey Deeks?"

" Yeah?"

" Don't forget a towel.. oh and watch out, it's kind of slippery in there" she said with one of those teasing smiles.

" Really Kens? You couldn't let that one go, could you?"

"Nope!"

And with that he smiled and walked away. He showered and got to his bedroom. He changed into jeans with a black plaid shirt to match Kensi's dress, and brushed his hair for once.

"Deeks, could you give me a hand with this dress please?" she yelled from the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom and found her standing with her back to the mirror, trying to zip up her dress.

"Sure." She turned around and now her back was directed at him. She shivered a little when he gently picked up her hair and laid it over her shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was because it was kind of cold with wearing just that dress or because of his gentle touch. He laid one hand on her shoulder and zipped her dress up with the other hand. He picked up her hair again and placed it back in it's old place.

"Thanks." she said, and gave him one of those smiles she saved for only him before he walked out of the room. She checked her make-up once more and walked out of the bathroom.

She walked into the livingroom and saw Deeks on the phone. They decided to call a cab because they both wanted to have a drink, and now they didn't have to worry how they'll get back from the club.

"Ten minutes? Okay, thanks, we'll be outside" she heard him say before he hung up.

Suddenly she missed something. She'd had that feeling the whole evening. Something was missing her. Or better said, someone. Monty. Monty was gone.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah princess?" with that he recieved a punch to the shoulder. "Hey that hurts!" he wined, rubbing his hand over the shoulder where she'd punched him. She just ignored that.

"Where's Monty?" she asked then. Hoping nothing was wrong.

"He's at the vet."

"Wow, what happend? Nothing serious I hope?" she said a little shocked.

"No ofcourse not, if it was I would've been with him now. I went there yesterday for some new vaccination. And they wanted to keep him two nights to see how he responded to that. I have to pick him up tomorrow."

"Okay, good. I'm glad it's nothing serious." she said.

"Well, the cab could be here any minute so I guess we should get going then."

"yeah we should. Let's go."

He opened the door and let her outside first, she waited while he closed and locked the door behind him. When they walked down the stair he linked his arm with hers and was a bit surprised when she didn't protest. She just looked up at him and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: soooooo here's chapter 3. Really hope you like it and please reviews help me a lot. Also would love to recieve some idea's :)**

**And Reaaaaaaaaaally thanks to Sarah ( or maybe better known as xana4 here on fanfiction) who beta read this chapter ( and hopefully the rest of the story too)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine :(**

**Hope you like it! **

They decided to go to the opening of a new club near the Santa Monica pier. "The Jello" was supposed to be one of the biggest hits of the month so no way they could pass that opportunity. Deeks paid the cab driver and they proceeded to get out. He walked Kensi to the entrance of the club, sliding his arms around her waist. She shivered when he whispered in her ear and hoped he didn't notice a thing or that he would simply pass it off as nothing but the cold weather. Granted, it wasn't that cold but the way his breath tickled her ear was a bit too much for her.

"Just play along."

Despite his closeness and the way it affected her, she still managed to frown and whisper back. "Okay, but may I at least know why?"

The combination of his arm wrapped around her and his breath on her neck and ear was starting to affect her but she would die before she admitted that out loud. "I didn't give them our real names, honey."

She let the term of endearment slide, not sure if it had anything to do with their covers. "Who are we, then?"

She could almost hear the grin on his face when he answered her. "Mr. and Mrs. Wilson."

"Really Deeks? Married? Why?"

He shrugged and his piercing blue eyes stared right at hers, almost as if trying to unveil all her secrets. "Don't know, does it matter?"

She managed to get over it and answered him. "Yeah, because where are our rings?"

He turned to look at their hands. "Shit! You've got a point there. Okay, hum. Improvise, just play along. Hide hands so he won't look at them." he said and tightened his grip on her to pull her closer. She snuggled closer to him and started giggling, nuzzling his neck, causing him to shiver when he felt her placing a little kiss just behind his ear. They were supposed to be a married couple and she was going to make him pay for that little stunt.

"It will be my pleasure" she whispered into his ear. She wrapped her arms around his waist and shoved her hands under the hem of his shirt to tease him. But Deeks was not the kind of person to be outdone and answered her much the same way. His hands drove to her sides and he cupped her ass lightly.

"Deeks, you are so dead." she hissed under her breath. He just smirked and greeted the guard at the door.

"Name?" the guard asked, looking at the couple with amusement.

"Wilson."

"Aah Mr. and Mrs. Wilson I suppose?"

"Yep, that's us." Deeks flashed the guard his brilliant smile, probably forgetting he wasn't trying to flirt his way in.

"Okay, get in, but don't get too comfortable in there." It was something between a warning and a way to show them his amusement.

"Sure." was the only answer Deeks gave him. The guard just smirked and shook his head.

They walked into the dim lighted club, loud music blasting in their ears.

"Deeks... Get your freaking hands out of that area, now!" Kensi told him when they were out of sight for the guard and elbowed him in the ribs. He winced and pulled his hands away. But he didn't dare to argue with her because he had that one coming.

"Okay, I'm going to get us some drinks." He said.

"I'll find us a place to sit." And with that she walked away. One side of the club was decorated with big sofas and tables in front of the. It looked like a big living room, flat-screens hanging on the walls playing music videos. She found an empty sofa in the corner and sat down. Within seconds she noticed a guy coming her way and sat beside her.

"Hey, what does a hot chick like you doing here all alone?" he asked her. He smelt like alcohol and cigarettes, a very dangerous mix that repulsed her. Before she could even start thinking about ways to tell him to piss off, she saw Deeks walking over with their drinks. She shot him a meaningful look that he clearly understood.

"There's my girl!" he shouted, to make his voice heard through the loud music. "I looked for you for ages but couldn't find you"

She smiled when she heard that familiar sentence but didn't say anything about it this time. "Yeah, I know I'm sorry. I couldn't find a good place to sit."

Deeks walked over to the guy next to her and patted him friendly on the shoulder. "Sorry buddy, but she is already taken." he told him with the fakest of smiles on his face. He didn't want to smile. He wanted to punch the guy in the face for even daring to talk to his girl.

The guy scoffed and laughed. "Yeah right. As if a hot chick like her would actually date a guy like you!

That was the final drop for Deeks and he snapped when those words came out of the guy's mouth. No one was allowed to talk to his partner like that, much less a disgusting-looking drunk guy. She was a gorgeous woman, beautiful inside and outside. No one can treat her as a 'hot chick'. No one can give her anything but the respect she deserves.

"Don't you dare to talk about her like that! She's not a hot chick! She is a gorgeous woman! You don't get to treat her like as if she's a whore or one of those cheap girls I'm sure you go out with. because, let's face it, that's the only kind of girl who would go out with a guy who smells like his cologne is made out of Scotch!"

"Wow, easy man, I'm going I'm going. You must really love her." the guy said, putting his hands up in surrender, and walked away. Deeks quickly sat down beside her and gave her the drink he bought for her.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Hum, no he didn't." She replied. She was stunned with all the things he just said and downed her drink immediately.

"You okay?" he asked, reacting to the shocked look on her face and the way she drank her beverage.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's, hum, dance okay?"

He got up after her and allowed her to lead him to the crowded dance floor. "Yeah, okay. Let's dance."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys.. first: sooooooo sorry for not updating! I just don't know how to go on with this story. wrote a little more, but it's to small to post.

Please help me get this story back on track. send me idea's in a private message. Please guys, I need help! Or write a piece yourself and send it to me. Please help, I don't know it anymore :(


End file.
